Llengo baléà
Sa llengo baléà ês una llengo romànica xerrada a sas Islas Baléàs. Pertenêx pertenêx filogenèticament a sa famili indoeuropèa, que surt d’es trónc proto-indoeuropèu; a sa subfamili itàlica, branca itàlica-ibèrica-romànica. Històri Substratte llingüístic d'es baléà 190px|right|thumb|Es romans arribaren a sas Islas Baléàs emb Quinto Cecilio Metelo. Es fenicis arribaren a Baléàs emb sa séua cultura y llengo, substratte llingüístic d'es baléà. D'aquéxa forma baléàs se convertí emb so cap de pont que donà pèu a sa fundació de més colònias fenicis a sas costas ibèricas: Cartagéna, Màlaga, Adra, Cadiz, etc. D'aquéxa època mos quéda es ball d'es Cossiés, y possibblement es de sas Àguilas, es pandéro, es fabiol, es tamborí y sa xeremía. Y en matèri de llengo, mos quédan sas desinèncis -ITX , -UTX , -ITXOL (Fornalutx, Ferrutx, Andraitx, Felanitx, Favaritx, Costitx, Caymaritx, Portitxol, Andritxol, etc.) Més endevant y emb barcos fenicis arribaren ets israelitas de s'època d'En Moissés, mesclandsê emb sa pobblació nativa-fenici. Adoptand a poc a poc sa séua cultura y costums, qu'hêm conservadas fins a s'actualidat: sa forma de celebrà Pasco, sa forma de celebrà Nadal, es calendari d'en Salomó, es cocarròys, crespells y robiols, es brodats, etc., escèpte sas de caracte relligiós ja que tots, emb so passà d'es tems se cristianisaren. D'aquesta cultura, dins es substratte llingüístic tenim paraulas còma: Magalluf, Galilèa, robiol, crespell, barriona, Bet, pasco, matrac, etc. Més tard arribaren es Grègs, que també déxaren part d'es séu bagatje llingüístic emb paraulas còma: Artà, Pantalèu, rovélla / rohélla, estàda, atapins, gelós, flayra, etc. Impèri Romà Varis siggles después, a n'es 123 antes d'el Bon jesús, arribaren es romans emb en " Quinto Cecilio Metelo " que dugué es llatí; y no domés axò, si no qu'emb so du moltas de familis íberas perque pobblàssen sa part de Lluch Majó y Campos, qu'estava molt despobblada, se mos afagíren paraulas íberas qu'avuy en día conté s'Euskera, y que son: Pitxé, jac, mendía, garau, garí, sèrra, hostal, galant, llogué, mondragó ,etc. (pitxar, jake, mendia, garau, gari, zerra, ostatu, galant, aloger). S'asimilació d'es llatí p'es pobble baléà, tardaría més de 400 añs, perque sabêm per s'Encíclica d'es Bisbe Sevéro de Menorca, qu'es noms de sas dònas de Baléàs a n'es sigle V d.C. encara éran de prosedènci grèga. Y sa crissis d'es llatí an aquet matex sigle, no va efectà per rês a Baléàs precisament per essê illas. Emb tots aquets ingrediens, es baléàrics vàrem anà pastand sa nostra llengo emb una fonètica dolsa hereuada d'es grèg, y que no se devía diferencià molt de sa d'ara. Cuand quédàrem bax es podè de Bizanci, no tenguérem cap probbléma per entendrermós emb élls, ja que tembé xerravan un llatí molt elenisad. Edat Mitja Assênd ja a n'es sigle vuyt, concrétament a n'el 799, arribaren occitans y provensals, degud a que noltros demanàrem aussili a n'En Carlo Magno, perque ets àrabés mos volíen invadí. Éll va correspondre, y es pobble baléà, d'agraiment eu va jurà còma réy y aquex créà es réyne de Baléàs. Y precisament d'aquí mos vé a n'es baléàrics lo molt d'occità - provensal que tenim dins sa nostra llengo: aygo, gabi, elegant, aygordent, fusté, menud, menuda, menudería, sensê , etc. ( aiguo, gabi, alegant, aigu'ardén, fustié, menudo, menuda, menudarié, senso,etc.). A n'el 814 y poc antes de morí, En Carlo Magno va enomenà réy de Baléàs a n'es séu nét Bernat, fiy d'En Pipino. Axí fins cincuanta sèt añs después (856) a hon sí mos conquistaren ets àrabés. Però lis durà poc perque es cab de tres añs, a n'el 859, conquistaren Baléàs es normandos, qu'estaren aquí fins sa definitiva conquista p'ets àrabés a n'es sigle dèu. Déxandmós paraulas còma: guèrra, espasa, parra, sala, ròba, etc. D'ets àrabés no porêm di cèrt y segú quinas paraulas mos déxaren, perque no mos hêm de olvidà qu'es fenicis, mos enseñaren s'agricultura, s'art de sa navegació, sa construcció de barcos, es fé vidre, s'ofici de sa métalúrgia, fé sas sínis, etc, y emb ell tota sa nomenglatura d'es noms de sas eynas y péssas. (Per axò son mols es noms d'eynas d'es camp y altres oficis que son diferens a n'es de Cataluña, ja qu'es séu substratte cultural ês cristià-germanic). Per consiguient di que sini, per eczémple, ês una paraula de prosedènci àrabé, ês arrisquersê a pégà una patinada, perque no mos hêm d'olvidà qu'ets àrabés éran veynads d'es fenicis y d'ets israélitas, y paraulas tan bàssicas, podría sê benbé que fossen comunas a sas tres ètnias, que, ademés, llingüísticament pertenexen tots tres a sa famili llingúísta "camito-semítica". Àra be, durant sa dominació mòra, que durà uns trecens añs, es gros d'es pobble va seguí xerrand es romans mallorquí, y degud an assò, En Jàume I cuand arribà a Mallorca no tengué cap probbléma idiomàtic a s'hòra de conversà emb so pobble natíu, però si que va havê de mesté un jodío de Zaragossa versad en llengo àrabé, cada pic que va havê de xerrà emb so Walí de Palma. Sa pròva més irrefutabble de qu'aquí se xerràva romans mallorquí la tenim en lo escrit en es Llibre d'es Fets, escrit en priméra persona p'es pròpi Jàume I, que mos dona conte que no va tení que mesté cap intérprete d'àrabé emb en Alí de sa Paloméra, ni emb En Ben Abêt. Ni en tenguéren de mesté cap, es bal.les que a instanci d'es pròpi pobble mallorquí va anomenà molt antes de conquistà Palma. Emb en Jàume mos arribà es romans llemosí empleyad desd'es mitjorn de Fransa fins a Valènci, es romans aragonès y es romans castellà. Y com que no hey hagué cap repobblació de cap casta, es pobble baléà, va seguí xerrand com eu havía fet fins llevonses. Ademés que, fins a n'es sigle vint, es noranta per cent de sa pobblació éra analfabèta; lo que mos demostra que durant tots aquets sètcens añs passads desde sa conquista, éra d'el tot impossibble p'es total de sa pobblació aprende una llengo forastéra si no s'anava a escòla. Y no va essê fins a n'es sigle vint que s'obbligà a anarhí fins s'edat de 14 añs. Per consiguient es Llemosí ha quedat escrit a n'es documens, però no éra ni ha estad may sa llengo d'es pobble. Talment com avuy en día, a hon sa llengo oficial de Baléàs y per consiguient sa llengo escrita, per manament polític ês sa catalàna, y sa que xèrra y empleya es pobble còma llengo materna y de relació, y qu'ês sa que realment val perque se mantén viva, ês sa Baléà. Es fet de que per sas costas de Girona (Ampurdà) y Rosselló se xèrri empleyand ets artículs baléàrics " sa y es " , ademés de una vocalisació parescuda, ês degud a sa colonisació d'aquéllas costas per es baléàrics que fogiren de sas illas a n'el 856, degud a s'arribada y conquista d'ets àrabés. Tal fet històric eu mos ho confirme es fet, de que cuand el réy En Jaume I a 1229 va fé es reparto d'es réyne de Mallorca entre es séus, segons sas tròpas que cadascú duría a sa Conquista, éll se va reservà per sí es domini de tots es castells que se trobassen a Mallorca. Però En Nuño Sanz, conte de Rosselló, li va fé sabre qu'es castell de Montuèri éra de sa séua famili desde molt antic, y per consiguient no s'ho poría quédà. Y axí se déxà per escrit y firmad per totdós dia 10 de Jané de 1229. Y axò domés té una esplicació; que sa prosedènci de sa famili d'es Conte de Rosselló, éra descendent d'es mallorquins que fogíren de cap allà a n'el 856. Per axò no ês d'estrañà que per Girona y Rosselló se xèrri parescud a noltros. A s'època d'En Jaume II de Mallorca, sa nostra llengo ja se va mostrà formada, estructurada, emb sos escrits d'en Ramón Llull, empleyand com ês natural, es pronoms, artículs y altras paraulas esclusivas de Baléàs, tal com: Nostro, vostro, llengo, hòmo, sa, orde, l'ey, servici, etc. Essend una falsedat històrica-lligüística presentà a n'en Llull còma autó de català. Perque lo cèrt ês que escrivía en Mallorquí. S'autorisàda veu de don Pèp Vidal y Ròca, Llissenciad en Teología per s'Universidat Gregoriana y en Filología Hispànica per s'Universidat de Barcelona, Llullista y Membre de sa "Maioricensis Schola Lulista", diu: "Es catalanisme d'en Ramón Llull, ês comparabble a n'es castellanisme d'el Cid. O sía, son producte de s'historiografía romàntica." (Historia de Baleares. Diario de Mallorca. Tom III, p.971. Palma 1991). Edat Contemporani Desde llevonses fins avuy en día, es pobble Baléà ha seguid xerrand poc més o manco com es siggles passads, efegind paraulas d'altras llengos, sobre tot de sa castellana, a n'es séu lècsic; tal y com correspòn a una llengo viva. Ja més modèrnament n'hi ha efegidas de s'Inglès, llengo de relació internacional gracis a n'es nortamericans y japonesos y sa séua tecnología. Dialèttes Es dialèttes de s'Idioma Baléà son: * es Mallorquí a Mallorca, * s'Ibissênc a Ibissa, * es Menorquí a s’isla de Menorca, * es Formenterênc a Formentéra. Fonètica Es baléà no domés se diferencia per s’us cotidià d’es demostratius llatins p’es séu artícul determinatiu, sinó que també se diferencia per sa fonètica oscura y complètse. Aquesta oscuridad prové perque sas vocals “a” y “e” ténen un curiós ventay de sons. Van desde sa màtsima apertura fins una pronunciació tencada y oscura. Ets especialistes en fonología distingexen d’aquesta manéra es matisos fonètics a sas vocals d’es baléà. Gràficament es baléà l’espressa axí: à, á, â y a per aquesta vocal, y è, é, ê y e per aquest’altra. En canvi sa “o” domés té dos sons: obèrt “ò” y tencad “o”, sensê acent. Sas vocals “i”, “u”, “y” no ténen especial dificultad. Etzemples: * “a”: agud, aguda, camía. * “à”: ànima, comandà, mirà, tocà. * “â”: estimarlâ, convidarlâ, tocarlâ. * “e”: deu, esperit, per, que. * “é”: Déu, també, Pére, més, néula. * “è”: dèu, sèure, sèt, fonètic, cafè. * “ê”: sensê, quê, menjatêl, agafêu. * “o”: colóm, pou, mollà, no. * “ò”: ò, òrdi, cò, còssi, òli, Manacò, òu. * “i”: camí, fina, cosina, cosí. * “u”: comú, muñèco, multiplicà, munta. * “y”: remêy, fuy, cayguend, avuy, vermêy, guya. Es baléà té TRES VOCALS UBÈRTAS : à è ò , que sempre son tònicas. CUATRA DE TENCADAS : é i o u Y DUAS DE NÉUTRAS : a e Us de sas vocals foscas a, ''e'' Com quisvuya qu'aquestas duas lletras ténen es matex sò , y per consiguient mos pòren produí confusió a s'hòra de sabre quina d'éllas hêm d'escriure, seguirêm sas siguiens normas : En primé llog mos fitsarêm emb s'etimología de sa paraula. * Escriurêm " actitut " emb " a " , perque en Llatí ês : actio. * Escriurêm " evidènci " emb " e " , perque en Llatí ês : evidentia. * Escriurêm " gramàtica " emb " a " , perque en Llatí ês : gramatica -ae. En segón llog segons sigui es derivad de sa paraula. * Escriurêm " gramàtica " emb " a " final , perque es séu derivad ês : gramatical. * Escriurêm " casa " emb " a " final , perque es séu derivad ês : casal. En tercé llog tendrêm en conte si s'artícul que la determina ês masculí o femení. * Escriurêm " sògre " emb " e " final, si s'artícul que la pod acompañà ês masculí : es sògre . * Escriurêm " sògra " emb " a " final, si s'artícul que la pod acompañà ês femení : sa sògra. * Escriurêm " acte " emb " e " final, si s'artícul que la pod acompañà ês masculí : s'acte ( se acte ) ha acabad. * Escriurêm " acta " emb " a " final, si s'artícul que la pod acompañà ês femení : s'acta (sa acte) está féta. En cuart llog si a una paraula que ha de finalisà emb vocal néutra, no li porêm aplicà cap de sas tres normas anteriós, l'escriurêm sempre emb " e " final . Aclaració En Llatí, sa priméra declinació ês : -a p'es singulà -as p'es plural. Idiomas com s'español ,es gallèg , s'italià , y es baléà seguim a n'es llatí, per axò es plural de totas sas paraulas que en singulà acaban emb -a , fan -as. Eczemples: :Sa negra > sas negras ; sa caña > sas cañas . Es Francês encanvi, generalment, es séu femení ês : -e p'es singulà y -es p'es plural. Eczemples : * La porte > les portes ; la femme > les femmes . Es Català fa una mescladissa entre sa desinènci llatina y sa d'es francês, fend es femení singulà -a y es plural -es. Eczemples : *La negra > les negres ; la canya > les canyes. Contravenguend axí a s'Etimología. Emb s'unic motiu de diferencià sa séua estructura llingüística de s'Español, essend totas duas provinens d'es llatí, y pertenesquend a un matex sistema llingüístic. Duplicidat de vocals Dins es baléà mos trobam en que de vegadas sas vocals se duplican dins una matéxa paraula. Unas vegadas per s'origen de sa matèxa paraula essênd un nom : Baal , Aarón . Altras vegadas per composició de vocabbles: remplassâ , neerlandês , reelegí , reelecció , reedificà , reedità , reeducà , reembossà , reenganxà , reestructurà , coordinà , cooficialidat , coopéració , coopositó , nuu , y tots es séus derivads. Y altras per eggigèncis desinencials d'es vèrbos: jo somii , jo fii , jo trii , jo confii , destrii , jo refuu , tú duu , etc. Representación fonética de algunos sonidos En la gramática de Amengual, se puede ver cómo se utilizan los dígrafos “cj”/”cx”. En la actualidad, estos han sido sustituidos por “tj”/”tx”. Ejemplo: "cocxo" se escribe hoy en día "cotxo". Gramàtica : Gramàtica mallorquina d'En Juan José Amengual Artículs Artículs determinatius De s’evolusió d’es llatí procedexen totas sas llengos romances o romànicas. Aquest llatí a s’antiguedat no tenía artículs determinatius, sinó domés divèrsas formas demostrativas: hic, haec, hoc; is, ea, id; ille, illa, illud; ipse, ipsa, ipsum; idem, eadem, idem; etc. D’aquestas formas demostrativas han formad es séu artícul determinatiu totas sas llengos néollatinas. Càsi totas han triad es “ILLE-A-UD”: El, la, lo, los, las, es castellà; le, la, les, es francês; el, els, las, les, es català. Es baléà té sa singularidad de formà es séus artículs determinatius desde DUAS FORMAS DEMOSTRATIVAS LLATINAS. Efettivament: # Ha triad, “ipse, ipsa, ipsum” p’es noms genèrics: es pa, sa llet, ets hòmos, sas dònas, s’al·lòt y s’al·lòta, sa caxa y es caxé, es moxos y sas moxas, en so cap, en sos pèus…, còsa que no té ni es francês ni es català. # Ha triad “ille, illa, illud” per lo únic y especial: El mon, la tèrra, el cèl, l’infèrn, la ma, el bon Jesús, el dimòni, la Mare de Déu, el Réy, el Papa, l’àmo, la Sèu, las dèu, las duas y mitja… També l’empleya p’es néutre: lo bò, lo dolent, lo xerèc. Aximatéx té ets artículs EN y NA p’es noms de personas o animals: en Juan, na Margalida, na Catalina, na Ròsa, en Bernad, etc., còsa que tampoc té es francês ni es català. Per assò porêm dí qu’ademés de sê una autèntica abérració cientifica, es una falsedat total y un gréu erro filològic enseñà y propaga, com fan colcuns professós y mèdis de comunicació, que s’us de s’artícul “ipse, ipsa, ipsum” es vulgà y pagês y que, en canvi, s’us de “ille, illa, illud” català es cult y distinguid. Resum Es baléà té nòu artículs singulàs (es, el, se, en, le lo, so, sen, u). Es baléà té cuatre artículs masculins plurals (es, ets, els, sos). Es baléà té cuatra formas de conjugacións verbals talment com es Llatí. Artículos femeninos: sa , na , la , sas , las El artículo masculino SE se utiliza delante de aquellas dicciones que principian en vocal o hache muda, perdiendo él su vocal por aféresis de aliteración. Ejemplos: S’hòmo; s’àse; s’honràd; s’Impèri; etc,,,. Cuando se pluraliza la palabra que principia por vocal o hache muda, nuestro pueblo creó el artículo masculino plural ETS. Ejemplos: Ets hòmos; ets àses; ets honràds; ets Impèris; etc,,,. Un caso particular dentro de los artículos, es el artículo LO; el cual hace funciones de artículo el. Utilizado así por lo general, en la comarca de Pollensa; y con menos frecuencia en el resto de Baleares. Artículo éste que denota una procedencia Provenzal viva en Mallorca. Ejemplos: Lo cotxo; lo señó Bàl.le. (El coche, el señor Alcalde). En el resto de Baleares, ha quedado este artículo en tan sólo algunas determinadas frases. Ejemplo: Cuando decimos: Tireu a l’àyre (lánzalo al aire), en realizadad estamos diciendo: Tireu a lo àyre. Cuando decimos: L’àñy passàd (el año pasado), en realidad estamos diciendo: Lo àñy passàd. Otro caso particular de los artículos en lengua balear, es el artículo másculino singular SEN. Este artículo se utiliza detrás de las preposiciones a, de, cuando éstas van seguidas de las palabras revés, dret, endret. Ejemplo: Asen revés (al revés). De sen revés (del revés). A sen endret (al derecho). De sen endret (del derecho). A sen dret (frente por frente de …). De sen dret (del frente de…, o, desde frente de…). Un caso más, lo forman los artículos EN y NA, que se usan cuando van seguidos de un nombre determina familiaridad o un alías, o es el nombre dado a animales domésticos. Ejemplos: Na blàva; en caragòl; en guixa; en Juán; na Tonina; na rossa. Estos artículos no debemos confundirlos con los pronombres EN y NA, que significan; Don, doña, señor, señora. Según sea el nombre o el apellido lo que les sigue, escribiéndose éstos siempre, en letra mayúscula (su primer letra) : En , NaAproximación a la Historia y Evolución de la lengua Balear Advèrbos Advèrbos de llog Aquí, allá, tanca, enfòra, amunt, avall, devant, derréra, demunt , devall, hon Advèrbos de tems Ahí, avuy, demà, sempre, may, llevò, ja, ara Advèrbos de mòdo Axí, bé, mal, milló, pitjó Advèrbos de cantidat * Més, molt, mols, tot, tots, res. * no , hon , hont , von , vont . * Sòl (advèrbo de mòdo) * Hoy = avúy * Ayer = ahí * Mañana = demà * Ahora = ara * Después = después/despuís * Luego = llavonsas * Aquí = aquí / assuquí / assí * Ahí = aquí * Allí = allà Pronoms personals me , em , te , et , le , elz , elza , euz , euza , en , ne , hey , se , es , eu . pronom relatiu conjunció preposicions * en , per , emb , emba , sensa , entre , des , desde. Adjettius dols , fosc , sord , dos . Pronoms mos , vos , lo . Vèrbos Havêr Fé Essê/Sê Està Anà/nà Lleggí/Lliggí Eggigí Tení Llibres * Gramàtica de sa Llengo Baléà 2005, de Acadèmi de sa Llengo Baléà. * Es Réys de Mallorca d’el 799 a n’el 1376, de Mikèl Garau Roselló. Gramàticas Es Baléà té una gramàtica de D. Juan Fiòl de s’añ 1651, un’altra de D. Mikèl Reus de 1964 y una més de D. Antoni Cervéra de 1812. Después, a s’añ 1835 D. Juan Pèp Amengual va escriure una gramàtica de sa Llengo Mallorquina, reeditada a s’añ 1872 y estodiada a n’es col·lègits de Mallorca, pubblicand un valios Diccionari Mallorquí-Castella-Llati a s’añ 1858, a 1840 es franciscà enclaustrad D. Pére Figuéra també va púbblica es famós diccionari mallorquí-castellà, igualment D. Julio Solé a 1858 va púbblica sa gramàtica de sa Llengo Menorquina, mentras que sa gramàtica de sa Llengo Catalana se va escriure a n’es 1912 p’en Pompeu Fabra. Lo que vol di més que clarament que sa llengo mallorquina es molt més antiga que sa catalana. A n’ets añs 1533, 1595, 1812 y 1840 D. Juan Pastrana, D. J. Binimelis, D. Toni Cervera y D, Pere Antoni Figueras, respectivament, varen púbblica sas priméras gramàticas mallorquinas, encare que p’es 1496 ja trobam una gramàtica mallorquina-llemosina escrita p’er D. J. Dameto. Per sa séva part, a n’el 1870 ets germans Tòni y Juan Ramis y Ramis, y a n’el 1786 D. Tòni Febre Cardona, féren lo pròpi en sas menorquinas. Però va essê a n’el 1835 cuand sa gramàtica mallorquina de D. Pep Amengual va essê difundida y estudiada a n’es col.lègits de sa isla. Dita gramàtica va essê revisada y reeditada a n’el 1872 per es matex autó, y se va denomina "mallorquina" perque durant aquets añs perque durant aquets añs y fins sa primera Repúbblica Española, Baléàs tenía es titul y nom de Réyne de Mallorca. Lliteratura * Fray Francisco Pou, (1573 - 1630), escrigué es séus Sermóns per sa Corema, emb llengo mallorquina. * Juan Binimèlis, (1538 - 1616), escrigué un'Històri d'es réyne de Mallorca emb llengo mallorquina. * Rafael Bover, poèta, a 1.625, escrigué sas séuas poesías emb mallorquí. * Antoni Eliseo y Pujol “monjo Carmelita“. De 1647 a 1713, escrigué varis devocionaris y opúsculs, en llatí, mallorquí y castellà. * Martín Serra. 1715. Teólogo, ês autó de varis òbras en llatí, mallorquí y castellà. * Nicolás Ferrer de San Jordi, (1730 - 1758). Escrigué divèrsos relats emb mallorquí. * Tomas Aguiló y Cortês. De 1.775 a 1.856. Escrigué divèrsas Fàbulas y Vèrsos emb mallorquí y axí com sa séua gran òbra: Rondaya de Rondayas també emb mallorquí. * Juan Bautista Nicolau y Seguí. De 1804 a 1830, escrigué poesías emb Mallorquí, Castellá y Llatí. Traduí sas òbras d’es poèta VIRGILI a n’es mallorquí. * Francisco Pelegri y Mulet. A 1809, escrigué en vèrs y pròsa emb mallorquí. * José Dameto. (1810 a 1864). Traduí una bul·la Papal d’es llatí a n’es mallorquí. * Pedro de Alcántara Peña. (1823 - 1906), escrigué poesías emb llemosí y emb mallorquí. * Tomás Aguiló y Forteza, a 1852 escrigué y pubblicà Poesías Fantàsticas, emb Mallorquí. * Pedro Félio y Percho, a 1861, escrigué poesías emb mallorquí y emb castellà. * Manuela de los Herreros y Sorá de Bonet. 1845 - 1911. Escritora y poetisa, va sê s’administradora de s’Arxiduc Lluís Salvadó de 1903 a 1911. Dins pràcticament todas sas séuas òbras se diu qu’escríu emb mallorquí. * Gabriel Maura, escritó y poeta, a 1892 va pubblicà Aygo-forts. * Arxiduc Lluís Salvadó, a 1895 va pubblicà sas Rondayes de Mallorca, escritas totalment emb mallorquí. * Mossên Antòni María Alcover, conegud com en Jordí d'es Recó a 1896 va pubblicà es volum I de sas Rondaies Mallorquines. * Es Prevere don Ildefonso Rullán, a 1.906, va traduí «el Quijote» a n’es mallorquí. * Acadèmi de sa Llengo Baléà, a 2005, pubblicà sa Gramàtica normativa de sa llengo baléà. * Mikèl Garau y Rosselló, a 2010 escrigué y pubblicà, ja emb llengo baléà, es llibre d’històri Es réys de Mallorca, d’el 799 a n’el 1376. Llibres * Sermóns per sa Corema - Fray Francisco Pou * Històri d'es réyne de Mallorca - Juan Binimèlis * Eliseo y Pujol, Antoni * Aguiló y Cortês, Tomas Fàbulas y Vèrsos emb mallorquí, Rondaya de Rondayas * Aguiló y Forteza, Tomás (1852 ) Poesías Fantàsticas a escrigué y pubblicà * Rafael Bover poèta, a 1.625, escrigué sas séuas poesías emb mallorquí. * Martín Serra. 1715. Teólogo, ês autó de varis òbras en llatí, mallorquí y castellà. * Nicolás Ferrer de San Jordi, (1730 - 1758). Escrigué divèrsos relats emb mallorquí. * Juan Bautista Nicolau y Seguí. De 1804 a 1830, escrigué poesías emb Mallorquí, Castellá y Llatí. Traduí sas òbras d’es poèta VIRGILI a n’es mallorquí. * Francisco Pelegri y Mulet. A 1809, escrigué en vèrs y pròsa emb mallorquí. * José Dameto. (1810 a 1864). Traduí una bul·la Papal d’es llatí a n’es mallorquí. * Pedro de Alcántara Peña. (1823 - 1906), escrigué poesías emb llemosí y emb mallorquí. * , emb Mallorquí. * Pedro Félio y Percho, a 1861, escrigué poesías emb mallorquí y emb castellà. * Manuela de los Herreros y Sorá de Bonet. 1845 - 1911. Escritora y poetisa, va sê s’administradora de s’Arxiduc Lluís Salvadó de 1903 a 1911. Dins pràcticament todas sas séuas òbras se diu qu’escríu emb mallorquí. * Gabriel Maura, escritó y poeta, a 1892 va pubblicà Aygo-forts. * Arxiduc Lluís Salvadó, a 1895 va pubblicà sas Rondayes de Mallorca, escritas totalment emb mallorquí. * Mossên Antòni María Alcover, conegud com en Jordí d'es Recó a 1896 va pubblicà es volum I de sas Rondaies Mallorquines. * Es Prevere don Ildefonso Rullán, a 1.906, va traduí «el Quijote» a n’es mallorquí. * Acadèmi de sa Llengo Baléà, a 2005, pubblicà sa Gramàtica normativa de sa llengo baléà. * Mikèl Garau y Rosselló, a 2010 escrigué y pubblicà, ja emb llengo baléà, es llibre d’històri Es réys de Mallorca, d’el 799 a n’el 1376. Ortografía S’ortografia de sa llengo baléà es sa gran desoneguda, ja qu’avuy en díe es básicament una llengo oral, degud a que no ês objètte d’enseñansa, y axò qu’etzistêx desde sempre. Sa séva norma basica es elemental y llògica: “EN BALÉÀ JUST S’ESCRIU LO QUE SE PRONUNCÍA”. Seguind aquesta norma hêm de tení molt claras sas siguiens peculariadats: a)- Sa “r” final no s’escriu en ets infinitius ni a n’es noms a sas que sa “r” romànica no se pronuncia en baléà. Etzemple: cantà, menjà, vení, dormí, sâbre, rebre, porê, volê, escoltà, mirà, tocà, tresò, amó, ferré, fusté, humó, caló, missè, baléà, cò, Manacò y un llarguissim etc. b)- Sa “x” té un sòl sò suau /sh/. Etzemple: caxa, caxé, afluxà, cox, cotxo, coxí…. c)- Sa “t” final se pèrd cuand passa de singulà a plural si dexa de pronunciarsê. Etzemple: molt, molts; president, presidens; parent, parens; sant, sans (notà també: Sant Antòni, San Jaume); valent, valens; siguient, siguiens… Lletras consonans que se duplican * Es baléà duplica una sèri de consonans, per s’única rahó de que totas y cada una d’éllas se pronuncían. * Sa lletra “b se duplica a totas sas paraulas que duguin sa combinació: bla-, ble-, bli-, blo-. Etz.: pobblà, nobble, pobble, fibbló, dobbé, etc. (Se esceptua d’aquesta norma es vèrbo ablaní.). Descomposició silàbica: pob-blà; nob-ble; pob-ble; en-nob-blí; dob-bé; etc. Sa lletra “c” se duplica a totas aquéllas paraulas pròpis d’es baléà y a totas aquéllas que per etimología axí li correspongui. Etzemples: diccionari, direcció, ficció, bèccoll, bèccollada, etc Descomposició silabica: dic-cio-na-ri; di-rec-ció; fic-ció; bèc-coll; etc. Sa lletra “m” se duplica a sas paraulas baléàs qu’axí siguin mesté. Etzemples: * Semmana y tots es séus derivads. * Enmagrí y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Conmmemorà y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Commensurà y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Comminà y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Commocionà y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Commòure y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. Sa lletra “n” se duplica a sas paraulas: * Annera y tots es séus derivads. * Ennegrí y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Ennigulà y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Ennobblí y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Conna y tots es séus derivads. * Connatural y tots es séus derivads. * Connecessidat y tots es séus derivads. * Connivènci y tots es séus derivads. * Connotà y totas sas séuas formas verbals. * Connotació y tots es séus derivads. Sa lletra “g” sa duplica a: * Lleggí / lliggí y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Eggigí y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. Sa lletra “t” se duplica a: * Adjettiu y tots es séus derivads. * Objettiu y tots es séus derivads. * Objètte y tots es séus derivads. * Trattà y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Sutjettà y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Respettà y totas sas séuas formas verbals y derivads. * Respètte y es séus derivads. * Dissatte. Vocabulari Paraulas d’orígen àrabe Agutzi (alguacil) albercoch alcachofa alcohol alforge alhaja aljub almoradux (moradux) almut argolla arraval arri atlot aufabi boyra bufera candil caparrassa (taparera) catifa cenefa dressena escabechu etzerola fanal garbell garrové-garrova gavella geneta gerra ginebró llimona magatzem mostassa percal quintà sabata safannari safereig sini sindria siquia soca sitja somera tafona-tafoné taronja tassò uberginia xebec-xibech-chirbech-xabega Enseñansa Sa llengo baléà, bax es nom de mallorquí durant es sigle XIX y principí d'es XX se va enseñà dins sas escòlas d'enseñansa primari. Después de sa guèrra civil, a n'es final d'es llibres d'estudi escrits per don Miguel Porcel y Riéra, que cubrían totas sas etapas fins a secundari, enomenads "Grado preparatorio", "Grado elemental", "Grado medio" y "Grado superior", a nés final d'es llibres hey havía un estèns vocabulari mallorquí - castellà. O sía que, en plena dictadura y encara que no'y havés ni tansols un'assignatura de mallorquí o baléà, s'estudiava es séu vocabulari particulà. Autós * Gabriel Maura * Manuela de los Herreros * Ildefonso Rullàn * Juan José Amengual * Miguel Porcel Riéra Pare nostro Pare nostro qu'estau a n'el Cèl, sía santificad es vostro sant Nom, vengui a noltros es vostro sant Réyne, se faci sa vostra santa Voluntad, aquí a la Tèrra com se fa a n'el Cèl. Es pa nostro de cada día, donaumoshó Señó a n'es día d'avuy, personau sas nostras ofènsas, axí com noltros perdonam a n'es que mos ofenen, no mos déxeu caure dins la Tentació, y llebraumós de tot Mal amèn. Referência Bibbliografía Aguiló, Mariano (De 1.812 a 1.897) Diccionari Bibliografic de sa lliteratura Llemosína Amengual, Juan José (1835/1872) Gramática de sa llengo mallorquina. --- (1858) Nuevo diccionario mallorquín-castellano-latín Andréu, Pedro (1835a) Diccionari Mallorquí - Castella --- (1835b) Diccionari de la lengua, Mallorquí - Castella. Arnau, Jaume (siglo XVI),Gramática de las lenguas latina -mallorquina. Balaguer, Antonio (1723-1783) Diccionario de los vocablos de la lengua mallorquina y su correspondencia en la española y latina. --- (1723-1783) Diccionario de la lengua Mallorquina. Balaguer, Antonio (1723) Diccionario de la lengua Mallorquina. (Enciclopedia Catalana tomo II p.56). Benejám Vives, Juan (1885) Noción de sa llengo menorquina. --- (1896) Vocabulario Menorquí - Castella Binimelis, J. (1595) Gramática de la lengua mallorquina. Botella, Damián (1898) diccionario mallorquí - castella Botella, Damián y Matías Boch (1874) Enseñanza práctica del castellano, a partir del mallorquín (Parte 1) --- (1875) Enseñanza práctica del castellano, a partir del mallorquín (Parte 2) Parte 2 reeditada por C.C.M. en 1986. Bovér, Joaquín Mª (l868) Diccionari Manual de las lenguas castellana y mallorquina. Cayetano Doménech, Pedro de 1728 a 1779. Vocabulario trilingüe, mallorquín - Castellano - latín. Cervera, Antonio M. (1812) Gramática de la lengua mallorquina --- Nueva ortografía de la lengua mallorquina. Cortés, José (1837 - 1847)tratats destinats a que partiguent de sa llengo Mallorquina se pueda aprender la llengo Castellana. Dameto, J. (1496) “Gramática de la lengua mallorquina – lemosína”. --- (1497 - 1520) Historia de Mallorca en lengua mallorquina. Espanyol, Benito 1.482 a 1.553. Escribió sus obras y poseías en lengua mallorquina. Esteban, Juan (1880) Llisons de Mallorquí - Francés - Castella. Esterlig, Juan Lluís (1880) Prontuario de las lecciones de pronunciación Francesa con sus correspondientes en castellano y menorquín. Fabregas, Salvador (1885) Vocabulari Castella-Menorquí. Fabregas i Pascual, Juan (1858) Gramática de la lengua Menorquina. Facundo Sureda, Juan 1734-1796, autor de un "Diccionario mallorquín, castellano". Febrer i Cardona, Antonio (1778) Diccionario Menorquín - Lemosín. --- (1780a) Es Nou método per apendre es Castella desde sa llengo Menorquina. --- (1780b) Gramática de sa llengo Menorquina. --- (1783) Diccionari Manual – Menorquín – Llemosí – ¬Castella - Francés – llatí. --- (1786) Gramática de sa llengo Menorquina. --- (1788) la Nova Ortografía de sa llengo Menorquina. --- (1790) de sa llengo Menorquina. --- (1804) Principis de sa llengo Menorquina. Ferrers, Jaume (1885) Tratat de escritura en llengo Menorquina. --- (1872) Tratado sobre la lectura de la llengo Menorquina. --- (1874) Diccionari Menorquí - Castella. Figueres, Pedro Antonio (1840) Diccionario Mallorquín Castellano. Figueras i Tomas, Pere Antoni (1838) Gramática de la llengo Mallorquina. --- 1.840-1.845-1.847, publica su Diccionari Mallorquí - ¬Castella. Fiol, Juan (1651) Gramática latina Figuera, Pedro Antonio (1840) Diccionari mallorquí-castellá. Figueres, Pedro Antonio En 1.840, tambien escribió un Diccionariet, en lengua mallorquina, para poder entender al celebre poeta lemosín Ausias March. Fiol, Juan (1616) Diccionario Mallorquín-Llemosí. --- (1651) Gramática de la lengua Mallorquina- lemosína. Fiol Estades, Juan (1782) Diccionari Dietari de sa llengo Mallorquina. Forteza, José (1837) tratado para que desde el Mallorquí se pueda aprender el castellano. --- (1845) tratado para que desde el Mallorquí se pueda aprender el castellano. Forteza i Cortes, Tomas (1881) Gramática de la llengo Mallorquina. Fortuny Puigdorfila, Ramón 1739-1812, autor de un "Diccionario mallorquín, castellano, latín". Guasp i Pascual, Juan (1835) Diccionari Ortografic Mallorquí -Castella. --- (1837) Diccionari Ortografic Mallorquí – Castella – Llemosí. Hospitaler, José (1869) Vocabulario, de llengo Castella - Menorquí y Menorquí Castella. Mayol, Francisco (1821) Diccionari – Mallorquí – Castella - Llatí. Monserrat, Miguel "Significados en español y en mallorquín de las partes de la oración latina". Nicolau Seguí, Juan Bautista (1804 - 1830) Poesías en Mallorquí - Castella y Llatí Oliver, Antonio 1711-1787, "Vocabulario mallorquín, castellano y latín". Parpal, Miguel (1769) vocabulario Menorquín-Castellano. Pastrana, Juan (1533) Gramática de la lengua mallorquina' Pelegri Mulet, Francisco (1809) escribió en verso y prosa en lengua Mallorquina. Piris, Bernardo Cirilo (1834) ''Método para Aprender la lengua Menorquina partiendo de la Latina. Porcel y Riera, Miguel (1869-1933) Vocabulario mallorquín-español. Portella y Llumeal, Antonio (1762) Diccionario Latín – Lemosín - Menorquín. Portella Yllurich, Antonio (1762) Diccionario de la lengua Menorquina - latina. Pujol, Jaume (1834/1850) Tratat d'Ortografía de sa llengo Mallorquina'. Rámis i Rámis, Juan (1785) ''Gramática de la lengua Menorquina. --- (1824) Diccionari de las lenguas Menorquina - Lemosína. --- (1763) Diccionario Universal de la lengua Menorquina. Reus, Miguel 1694. Publicó una Gramática de las lenguas Occitána - latina. Ross, Alexandre (1652) Gramática de la lengua Mallorquina - latina. Rotger, Bartolomé (1878) diccionario de las lenguas, mallorquín y castellano, en el que se detallan las palabras más usuales del mallorquín. Soler i Siquier, Julio (1830)Gramática comparativa de las lenguas Menorquina – francesa – Inglesa Italiana. Soler, Julio (1869a) Gramática de sa llengo Mallorquina --- (1869b) Gramática de llengo Menorquina. Sureda, Juan Facundo (1734/1796) Diccionario Mallorquín –castellano-latín. Tarongí, José (1878) Diccionari mallorquí-castellá. Tarongi i Cortes, Juan (1878) Diccionario de las lenguas, Mallorquina – Castellana. Togores, José 1767-1831, "Diccionario y Ortografía de la lengua mallorquina". Togores i Sanglada, José (1767 - 1831) Diccionario de la lengua Mallorquina --- (1767 - 1831) Tratado de ortografía de la lengua Mallorquina Vidal, Lorenzo (1896) Petita Ortografía de sa llengo Balear Vinent, Juan Roca 1776 Diccionario Geográfico, en lengua Menorquina. ---- * Avals Siggle XX * Literatura en balear * Gramática de la lengua mallorquina, por Juan José Amengual Categoría:Llengo baléà